A Chilly Day To Remember
by lg6884
Summary: He was his' friend, who allowed himself to die so his' other friends could be happy. Kirby continues to mourn the loss of his' snowman friend Chilly. Takes place five years after the "Dedede's Snow Job" episode. Join Kirby in this One-Shot about how he honors his friend's memory. WARNING: LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BEGINNING!


**Author's Notes**

**Okay for those of you who don't know (and the majority of you most likely don't know) me, I'm lg6884. I know this isn't usually my' "turf" (usually I only write for Adventure Time) but only ever so often do I see/watch/remember something I saw when I was younger and think to myself "they should have ended it differently" from being sad and still wish they could've/would've ended it differently. On June 24th, 2013 I saw an old episode of Kirby Right Back At Ya! that I could never forget.**

**On November 9th 2002, the Saturday morning block "The Fox Box" aired an episode of Kirby Right Back At Ya! titled "Dedede's Snow Job" where it introduced my' all time favorite helper "Chilly." In the episode Dedede orders a snow dragon to make it snow over Cappy Town so he can beat the heat and create a snowman, Chilly, to hurt/kill Kirby. When he meets him. Kirby befriends the snowman and even after Chilly tried getting him skewered by falling icicles and get him to drown in a frozen lake, when Chilly fell into the water Kirby saved him from sinking and covered him in snow to prevent him from melting and even made his house cold so Chilly could stay at his house. When Kirby fell asleep, Chilly was prepared to kill him with an icicle...but didn't. After realizing Chilly was gone, Kirby followed his' foot prints to the dragon and saved him from being squished. After the dragon was defeated, which I knew ****_even at eight _****was going to happen, I was met with he realization that with the ice dragon gone, Chilly would melt...Kirby realized this too and did the only thing he could as a friend, gather up his possessions: his' hat and bell, and took what was left of him to the ocean where some ice began to fall into the water. My' first thought was "Chilly must be able to survive as long as he's got something cold. He isn't gonna die, ****_is he?..._****", but at the end of the episode it showed Chilly's bell and his hat sinking to the bottom of the sea. I can't change that, but I can give myself an ending that may at the very least ease that sad eight year old inside me's sorrow. It takes place five years after Chilly melted.**

* * *

Kirby's House

It is just before dawn, Cappy Town is fast asleep. The only thing that can be heard is the sound of waves crashing against the cliff and the wind breezing by. There isn't a soul awake yet, aside from the youngest star warrior and hero of the land: Kirby.

On this day Kirby always wakes up early, so early that there's no chance for any interaction with anyone or anything. Kirby may be young and seem like a happy-go-lucky baby star warrior, but on this day he must release 364 days of sorrow that he hides every other day of the year.

On this day Kirby allows the sorrow, grief, and melancholy feelings to come out of hiding from behind his' usual warmth-filled smile and eyes.

On this day Kirby lost a friend that he only knew for a day, but would remember for a life-time.

He was a snowman named "Chilly." He was made by a monster, that could create a cold-front, to kill Kirby. Chilly tried repeatedly to kill Kirby and even pretended to be the pink blob's friend, but when the two were in a cold lake with broken pieces of the top layer of ice floating in it Kirby saved him _even though it was clear as day that he purposely caused Kirby to sink _Kirby and still treated him like a friend.

On this day Chilly and Kirby worked together to stop one of Night Mare Enterprises' monsters from freezing Cappy Town, at the cost of Chilly's life.

Chilly was never harmed in the battle, but the monster was the only thing keeping Cappy Town fit for Chilly to live.

After the battle, with nothing to keep him cool, Chilly quickly began to melt.

Not wanting to just stand there and watch him melt outside a forest's tree front; Kirby picked up what was left of his' friend, a bell, a hat, and two tiny snowballs that now made up his' entire body.

With nothing else to do, Kirby put him and the bell inside his' hat and ran to some ice that began breaking off a cliff and set him on top of the ice and under the hat so the sun wouldn't melt him right away.

Kirby knew that wouldn't help him and that he wasn't going to make it, but knew it would be a proper burial for Chilly.

Because of the regret of being helpless to do anything to save him Kirby made a vow to himself, on his' honor as a star warrior, that every year on this day whenever the sun's not out he'd go to the cliff and look out into the ocean he last saw Chilly at and remember the times _as short as they were _he had with him.

He sits at the edge of the cliff alone quietly, no Tiff, no Tuff, no Dedede, and often thinks about how things could be different _for the better _if Chilly didn't melt.

Kirby would often imagine that when a big was splashed against the cliff, it was the sound of Chilly's bell ringing as he returned to continue being Kirby's friend.

The sun is finally in the sky and Cappy Town has now started to individually wake up. Kirby runs off by foot back into the dawning Cappy Town, again with his' smiling face that creates warmth and joy for all his' friends. Kirby can already hear Tiff & Tuff calling his' name and runs even faster, not wanting to keep them waiting any longer, since he knows he'll be returning later when night cloaks the land in slumber.

Kirby has now been doing this same ritual for five years, and knows he'll continue it for the rest of his' life.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**May my' inner eight year old now finally be able to rest at peace with this ending/add-on.**


End file.
